Short Skirt
by Mz-Kitty-Kat
Summary: What do you get when you mix chocolates, an insomniac authoress and a computer?... You get this story concoction! Want to find out what it is? Read to find out! I dare you!


_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan)._ _I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki. Now on with the show….._

_I do not own the Song "Short Skirt, Long Jacket" this is owned by a music band Named **Cake** and has no association to me what so ever... So please just enjoy…_

**_Author's Pre-Notes:_**

_This Fic was inspired by my friends' casual conversation and story idea I have discussed with Delta Theta... This is my Tribute for April Fools… Enjoy!_

* * *

Kodachi just came home from St Hebreke's. She had a long and tiring day.

First she decided to visit Furikan and say hello to her darling Ranma-sama in which probably shocked her dearest, since he went running (the opposite way! Not towards her!). Probably to get her something nice. Or so she thought.

"He's so very sweet." She told herself at the time.

It **Never **even occurred to her mind once that, Ranma was trying to run away from her. In Ranma's desperate attempts to get away from her, he fell in the pool causing him to trigger his curse.

"That tramp!" she sneered as she remembered how the day progressed after that. The pig-tailed girl had hidden her Ranma-sama yet again.

She did what she normally and usually did when she encountered the red headed girl.

Kodachiattacked her!

Then her older brother showed up. Then the Chinese Bimbo and that peasant Kuonji, followed by the eternally lost boy and Mousse.

CURSES!

* * *

Even though she had a rough day, she still glided to the Kuno mansion with high spirits. Her dreaded laughter filled the mansion. She proceeded to her room, where she had dropped her belongings and changed to her gymnastic outfit. She needed to practice. She then remembered that her CD player was broken so she decided to borrow her brother's.

She entered her brother's bedchambers and took the CD player. Then headed to her room. Her room was tastefully decorated with pictures of old portraits and landscapes and antique furniture. It was also huge with black wall paper and a few of her choice plants adorned the room. She noticed that there was already a CD in the CD player, so she decided to listen to the music first, before she practiced. She wondered what type of music her brother listens to.

She pressed the play button and then sat on her four poster bed. She crossed her legs demurely as she waited for the music to play. With her legs still crossed she leaned back. Her hands rested on the silk black satin sheets, holding her up.

_**I want a girl with a mind like a diamond  
I want a girl who knows what's best  
I want a girl with shoes that cut  
And eyes that burn like cigarettes**_

One of her eyebrows quirked up. Who knew her brother listened to this kind of music? She always thought of him as the type to listen to old classics. How wrong she was. She concentrated on the lyrics.

It was American. Her brother must have gotten the CD from their father. English was not a foreign language to her. She spoke and understood the language well. She just never thought her brother would even listen to this kind of music and a gaijin music no less!

_  
**I want a girl with the right allocations  
Who's fast and thorough  
And sharp as a tack  
She's playing with her jewellery  
She's putting up her hair  
She's touring the facility  
And picking up slack**_

_  
_She was amused at the lyrics. The song very much described Tendo Nabiki. She wonders if her brother realised this? Come to think of it she would make a good match to her brother, regardless of her social stature. The Tendo girl emanated class, even though she was not of noble blood. She was a much better choice over her ill bred sister and that red headed bitch.

_  
**I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnng jacket...**_

_  
_She laughed at the chorus. The song was Nabiki! She noticed that the Tendo girl usually wore a more risqué outfit but was at least tasteful. Short miniskirts, short shorts that curved her well rounded bottom and a top that emphasised her great physique. She wondered why her older brother has not noticed this. She certainly has! Being in an all girl school does that to you.

_  
**I want a girl who gets up early  
I want a girl who stays up late  
I want a girl with uninterrupted prosperity  
Who used a machete to cut through red tape  
With fingernails that shine like justice  
And a voice that is dark like tinted glass**_

_  
_She mused as she remembered her brother's tales of his daily experience at school. She knew most where exaggerated by his fool mind, but the most interesting fact would be that he only mentions Nabiki in miniscule nature, not in great lengths compared to his two beloveds. She had dealings with Tendo Nabiki before. While she sometimes found the Tendo girl's musings annoying, there was something about her that attracted and demanded attention.

_**She is fast and thorough  
And sharp as a tack  
She's touring the facility  
And picking up slack**_

_  
_She relaxed and rested on her back on her cold satin sheets. She closed her eyes as she envisioned the middle Tendo girl. Kodachi long ago admitted that she was different. She preferred women of calibre, like herself.

The answer is yes. She swings that way. She liked girls. She even dated some at her school. It was one of the greatest kept secret. A secret no one else knows. No one dares crosses the Black Rose!

_**I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnnng... lonnng jacket**_

_  
_She smiled. Those were the days. If her brother ever found out about her preference, he would die from nose bleeds! The only thing that made her question her sexuality was when she encountered Ranma, that faithful night. After a long thorough soul searching, she decided that Ranma was the first male to ever get her attention. This issue needed to be pursued. The bonus part was she was also able to get close with Nabiki. She grinned.

_**I want a girl with a smooth liquidation  
I want a girl with good dividends  
And at the city bank we will meet accidentally  
We'll start to talk when she borrows my pen**_

_  
_Her previous girlfriends were discreet about their relationships. After all this type of affection for one's own gender is frowned upon. Her fellow peers were noble women as well so they knew the consequences if word ever gets out. She wondered if Nabiki also preferred females. She knew Nabiki had dated several guys, but it was only for money, never about serious relationships.

She smiled as she wondered what would it be like to have Nabiki as her own. She knew she was quite attractive and very rich. A combination no one can resist. A tantalising combination if Nabiki ever swinged her way. Together they can be a devastating combination.

_  
**She wants a car with a cup holder arm rest  
She wants a car that will get her there  
She's changing her name from Kitty to Karen  
She's trading her MG for a white Chrysler La Baron**_

She envisioned kissing Nabiki.

It sent thrills running down her spine. She then got up and went to her drawer. Underneath the stack of photos and pictures of near naked Ranma in which she bought from Nabiki herself laid a photo of a girl in a two piece. Sunbathing.

She had to thank Sasuke for this shot. She wonders how Nabiki will react to find out that Kodachi has her investigated and monitored. She smiled. Not a long time now. Once she confirmed that Nabiki was like her, she will reel her in but first she must get Ranma-sama out of her system first. She laughed loudly.

_**I want a girl with a short skirt and a** **lonnnnggggggggg jacket**_

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Tendo Household**_

Nabiki involuntarily shuddered.

"I wonder what that was all about?" she asked herself.

She opened her daily planner; she looked at her appointments at the remainder of the day. She saw she only had one business appointment left. She saw that in a couple of hours she had a meeting with Kuno Kodachi. She sighed.

That means she needs to go to the Kuno mansion. Perhaps she can even trick Kuno Tatewaki in purchasing pictures of Onna- Ranma and Akane. She smiled a Cheshire smile. Life is good.

* * *

**And now an Omake!**

_Nabiki: I can't believe you actually paired me off with that psycho!_

_Mz Kitty: What? I thought it was funny!_

_Nabiki: I'll show you what's funny!_

_(Nabiki produces a number of incriminating photos and documents about Mz Kitty)_

_Mz Kitty: Hey! Where in the hell did you get that!_

_Nabiki: I have my sources (grins widely)_

_Mz Kitty: Give that back!_

_Nabiki: Not until you remove this story!_

_Mz Kitty: I think I have a better idea. (Whistles loudly)_

_Nabiki: WHAT THE HELL? _

_Mz Kitty: Go get her Kodachi!_

_Kodachi: Oh Nabiki-sama!_

_Nabiki: Get away from me!_

_Mz Kitty: Go sick her girl!_

_Nabiki runs off leaving the photos and incriminating documents behind, making a mad dash on the streets with Kodachi at her heels._

_Ranma: Whoa hidden talents! _

_As Ranma watched how fast Nabiki was able to run away. Leaving cloud dusts behind._

_Mz Kitty: Let that be a lesson to all of you! _

_Author laughs maniacally! More sinister and annoying than Kodachi. Until her younger sister bops her on the head, to make her stop._

_Mz Kitty: Review now or I'll sick Kodachi on you! _

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

_Well what do you think? Bet nobody anticipated the little twist in this story… LOL! This was Fic was inspired by my friends' casual conversation about gossip and theories on "All girl High schools" … LOL!… _

_I know this Fic is weird but I thought it will make people at least laugh or smile… I used Kodachi since I've noticed that there aren't many fics out there about her and she goes to an All Girl School… lol… This is likely to be a One-shot Fic _

_This is inspired by many chocolates that I have consumed this Easter. LOL. I was suffering from sugar high when I wrote this of well… _

_Also people maybe wondering why I use songs in my fics. To put it simply, I find it easier to write a story if I'm inspired. The lyrics of the song I use inspire me to write faster and help support the story plot. _

**Ja Ne!**

**(",)**


End file.
